Somebody To Love
by Baby Cougar
Summary: Songfic. Hinata hates herself. Naruto starts to break. He thinks about his peers and how they hate him. Then, he realized, there is one who never did. NarutoxHinata. Sombody to love by Anne Hathaway


**A little Naru-Hina Songfic to brighten up your day. I guess that SOME people (not mentioning any names coughMUSICcough) thought I was writing to many Shino fics and that I should write a Naru Hina one. Here ya go!**

_Each Morning I get up I die a little _

_Can't barely stand on my feet, _

_Take a look in the mirror and cry _

_Lord what you're doin' to me? _

_I have spent all my years in believin' you _

_But I just can' get no relief _

_Lord _

Hinata woke up, tired as usual. This was just another day, no better than any of the rest. She almost dreaded getting up, she hated her life. She stood up from the bed and staggered; she just wanted to go back to bed and never get up. Getting dressed, so took a good look at herself in the mirror. Short, choppy hair. Pale skin. Creepy white-lavender eyes. And the ever-present blush that stained her cheeks. Nothing special. She let a tear slip down her cheek, knowing that no one cared about her.

She thought about the one boy that she had always admired. She followed him for years, hoping to catch his attention, but at the same time fearing he would see her. She felt she was a disgrace. He never saw her, and she fainted when he did. Her father was cruel to her, her sister was cruel to her, her cousin was cruel. Hell, life was cruel.

She finished dressing and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. How can she prove she loves him?

_Somebody (Somebody) Somebody (Somebody) _

_Can anybody find me _

_Somebody to love _

She finished breakfast and endured all the snide comments about her being useless coming from her family. She went to the training grounds to meet her team. She hoped she wouldn't be too much of a burden today.

_Got no feel I got no rhythm _

_I just keep losing my beat_

_ I'm okay I'm alright (He's alright) _

_Ain't gonna get no defeat _

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell _

_One day I'm gonna be free_

_ Lord _

Naruto always woke up early to train. No one ever believed in him, so he trained at obscene hours to get stronger. He was nearly broken though. The insults were staring to seep in. Naruto kept missing his footing as he performed strenuous taijutsu, and fell hard on the ground with a thud. He told himself that it was okay.

He got back up and leaned against the post, thinking about the demon fox that lay trapped inside him. It sometimes felt as if he were in the cage along with it, and he desperately fought to get free, fought to get noticed by his peers. One day, he thought to himself, I'll be Hokage, and then they'll respect me.

_Somebody (Somebody) Somebody (Somebody)_

_ Can anybody find me _

_Somebody to love... _

Naruto though about his peers, and wondered if any single one truly cared about him. Running the faces through his mind, he stopped on Sakura. She didn't care. He should just forget the stupid crush. She was dating that teme Sasuke anyway. Going through the faces again in his mind, the wheel suddenly stopped on a pale girl he had seen many times before. _Hinata._ She always acted strange around him, sure, but she had never, EVER, said a single mean thing to him. She was always so kind, and yet, she always fainted when he touched her. Why? Naruto thought for a while, and then realization struck him. What if…she _likes _me? He pondered about that…and decided he would find this girl and talk to her. If she faints, he will stay with her until she wakes up.

_(She works hard)Everyday(Everyday) _

_I try and I try and I try _

_But everybody wants to put me down _

Hinata stayed after her team left to train some more. She definitely was not in any rush to get home. All the insults, worse and worse. No matter how hard she tries to get better, it never works.

_They say I'm going crazy _

_They say I gotta lot of water in my brain _

_Got no commonsense _

_I've got nobody left to believe _

Naruto walked through the town looking for Hinata. He asked around, and the only answers he got were deadly glares and words like "idiot." Some people gave him an incredulous look for even suggesting that he was looking for the heir to a high ranking clan, him, the _demon._ He refused to listen anymore, and ran blindly, ending up at the training grounds. He heard grunting, and found Hinata training near the trio of posts.

_Somebody (Somebody) Somebody (Somebody) _

_Can anybody find me _

_Somebody to love... _

Hinata was too focused on her training to notice the blonde haired boy that had taken residence on the middle post, observing her. She continued to throw punches and gentle fist strikes, only stopping when she heard a _very_ familiar voice calling out her name. She looked up and gasped when she saw Naruto smiling down on her.

_Find Her somebody to Love_

_ Find Him somebody to Love _

_Find Her somebody to Love_

_ Find Him somebody to Love_

_ Find Her somebody to Love_

_ Find Him somebody to Love _

_Can anybody find me _

Naruto jumped down from the post and walked over to Hinata. He watched as the blush rose in her cheeks, and he blushed too, now realizing _why_ she was blushing. She was definitely not feeling sick. He saw her waver, and rushed forward. To catch her.

"Naruto.." she whispered.

He gently carried her over to the post and leaned her against it, brushing her hair out of her face. He blushed the entire time. She looked up at him, startled that he was acting this way.

"Hinata?" he asked tentatively.

"Y-yes, N-n-Naruto?" She stuttered out.

"I think I have finally realized something that I have been overlooking for a long time."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression. She turned redder when his face came dangerously close to hers.

"N-Naruto?" she asked, trying her hardest not to faint, and wondering is this was a dream.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you." he said, and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Hinata didn't know what to say. She just sat there staring at him, jaw hanging open slightly. Then she regained her composure. She looked back at him, smiling. Finally, she felt as if everything was okay.

Naruto watched her, holding his breath, fearing her response. He heart her mutter something quietly.

"What was that?" he asked, fearful that he had guessed wrong.

Her lips turned up into a bigger grin. "I said that you m-missed."

His eyes widened as he registered what she said. He just sat there and stared at her. She looked beautiful.

"You have n-no idea how l-long I've w-wanted to do this, N-Naruto." Hinata said a little louder.

He smiled at her, slightly confused. He was unsure of what to do, he had never kissed a girl before, in fact, the only kiss he'd ever had was with _Sasuke_, but he'd rather forget that incident. His eyes widened as she raised herself up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She looked him in the eye, and blushed again. Then she leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips before she lost her nerve.

Shocked, he didn't know what to do. But he kissed back, because, somehow, this felt _right._ He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight to him.

"I love you, N-Naruto."

"I love you too, Hinata."

_Somebody to love. _

_Find me somebody to love_

**So, what do you guys think? I'm rather proud of it. Review please!**


End file.
